Talk:Everetti Dollar
Can you reduce your currency's strength to just stronger than the pound? It is unrealistically strong. I am going to move the Casnara to weaker than the USD. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Also, maybe there should just be 20 cents in the everetti dollar instead of 100 because pennies are useless. A nickel = 1 cent, dime = 2 cents, quarter = 5 cents, 50 cent piece = 10 cents (would be called a half probably :P). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Banknotes You should design some of the banknotes. HORTON11 21:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't have Photoshop and don't know how to use Photoshop to make paper notes. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'm entrusted with such task, but I couldn't accomplish it before due to time constraints. As soon as I have the time, I'll come up with something. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 18:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::My idea for the notes would be: *FRONT- red/white/blue color, centered President's face ($1 George Washington, $5 Abraham Lincoln, $100 Benjamin Franklin, $10 Grant, $20 Kennedy, $50 Franklin Roosevelt and $500 Spencer), worth of note in each of four corners, serial numbers, etc like US money, Federal Reserve Logo on left, "DEPARTMENT OF THE TREASURY" along to bottom and note worth in written letters "ONE DOLLAR", etc on the bottom above Treasury, "UNION OF EVERETT" along the top. *REAR- green color, Department of the Treasury logo on the right, a notable Everetti symbol or structure on the left ($100 Wall Street, $1 Statue of Liberty, $5 Swooping Eagle symbol, $10 Niagara Falls, $20 Toronto CN Tower/skyline, $50 US Capitol Building, $500 World Trade Center), note worth in all four corners, "THE UNION OF EVERETT" across the top, "LIBERTY, JUSTICE, EQUALITY" across bottom. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Do what I did and make horrible looking ones with MS Paint. :D (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I prefer quality. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of Quality, how does the new articles look so far? (The improved ones: I think i'm at Hugo Bacao Tabasco) (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Use GIMP 2, it's a very good alternative to Photoshop, and easy to use. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) And it's free! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I just used paint for mine, but based them on pre-existing Croatian notes. HORTON11 15:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Curious Wouldn't more religious types be outraged that the Eye of God is depicted as smashed on the ground on the national currency? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree. In fact, it appears to be a direct attack on the Eye of Providence which many Americans believe is a symbol of America. Just sayin'. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:21, November 22, 2013 (UTC) The all-seeing eye is a well known symbol of Illuminati Satanism and occultism. I don't think Christians would mind seeing a Satanic symbol depicted as smashed. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 21:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) From the little reading I've done, the Eye of Horus is the Illuminati eye, and the Eye of Providence is regarded as the Eye of God. The one on the money, I think, is the Eye of God, and the text that goes with it, says something like "He approves of us". -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) The Eye of Providence is based on the Eye of Horus, just a remade version. Still, it has always been a symbol of ancient Pagan sun-worship. NWO Satanism MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 21:42, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Things change, and though its origin is clear, the vast majority of American people still view the Eye of Providence as an American symbol. I'm not gonna tell you to change it (since I really can't), but I highly advise against it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:55, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Nah, wouldn't want you to change it, just acknowledge some public reaction. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I think it's funny, personally. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Gotta be honest, looking at half the things Everett has done, I'm surprised no civil war erupted. But it is funny. On what UP said earlier, occult or not, the largely'' Christian'' population and government of the United States appears to be fine with the Eye as it is. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:22, November 23, 2013 (UTC)